1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly to a device for childproofing a door lock that fits all types of door locking systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety locks are typically locks placed on drawers, containers, doors and cabinets for the purpose of preventing children from accessing dangerous material or substances, or from entering dangerous areas. In the United States, law has required child safety locking mechanisms since 1970 on all containers for potentially dangerous medicines and household cleaning products. Child safety locks are also built into some cars to prevent children from opening the doors during transit. Vehicles have included this feature since the early 1980s. While it is locked, the passenger door cannot be opened from the inside. Some vehicles implement window locking mechanisms as well.
While safety locks for doors are not required by law, nevertheless, some parents with small children may wish to secure a door leading to stairways or other potential hazards. Doors generally operate by turning a knob or moving a lever, which removes a latch from a recess in the doorjamb. While most doors, especially doors leading outside, have locks, frequently the locks are unlocked automatically when the doorknob or lever is operated from the interior side of the door. In these types of doors, the only way to prevent a small child from unlocking and opening the door is to prevent the doorknob or lever from turning.
Modern locksets are generally manufactured to fit standard doors used in new buildings. However, there are differences in the configuration of the shafts, and many do not use levers or other handle styles, rather than traditional doorknobs, in order to comply with varied decorating tastes. Additionally, locksets in older homes may not be the same size as modern door hardware. There is a need, therefore, for a child safety lock that fits most locksets. Thus, a device for childproofing a door lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.